The invention relates to a prone pregnancy cushion. More particularly, the invention relates to a cushion for allowing a pregnant woman to lie face-down comfortably in all stages of her pregnancy.
During pregnancy, women undergo a great deal of stress, both mental and physical. The expectancy of motherhood can create a great deal of mental stress. It is necessary for the woman's health for her to be able to rest comfortably. Many woman are accustomed to resting face-down, and therefore cannot rest comfortably during their pregnancy.
In addition, the typical weight gain of a pregnant woman creates tremendous stress on the lower back. The growing fetus tends to project forwardly within the woman's abdomen. The added weight of the fetus causes an imbalance that the woman must compensate for by holding her upper torso back, and pushing her lower torso and pelvis forward. This posture adjustment adversely affects the distribution of weight throughout her body, particularly in the pelvis region. Doctors and chiropractors suggest that lying face-down would help relieve stress and pain on the lower back and pelvis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,306 to Lickert, discloses a prenatal mattress for supporting the head, abdomen and other portions of the body of a pregnant user lying frontally downwardly thereupon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,059 to Wall, discloses a prenatal body support upon which a pregnant woman may lay, that supports the abdomen, but does not support the knees and legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,142 to Owens, discloses a contoured body cushion that has a plurality of separate cushion segments for supporting various body parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,897 to Van Laanen, discloses an inflatable maternity mattress.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.